INMORTALIDAD
by MARINA CASTILLO COLN
Summary: QUE LE SPARECE UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO DONDE NUESTROS PERSONAJES ENTRAN AL MUNDO DE LOS SERES INMORTALES, ME ENCANTAN LAS CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS Y TODO LO QUE CONYEBAN, BUENO LEANLO MEJOR SI QUIEREN Y SI NO PUES NO
1. Default Chapter

De antemano quiero pedir disculpas dado que durante el transcurso de la historia se desarrollara una partida de ajedrez pero, la verdad es que hace prácticamente 4 años que no toco un tablero y a pesar de que era buena (aja en mis sueños jarochos) yo aprendí de ver y no de que me enseñaran así que no se me dio describir los movimientos y si alguien me puede echar la manita con este súper detalle se lo agradecería.

Ahora si comencemos con la historia recuerden que es un mundo alterno así que espero y la disfruten...

CAPITULO 1

TU OLOR LLENO DE SANGRE 

A las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio y a 3 horas de el pueblo de Tomoeda se encuentra el antiguo, majestuoso y gótico castillo de Clow, cerca de una carretera que pocas veces es transitada, pero que por dato curioso es la única entrada para llegar a el pueblo de Tomoeda si se viene desde Tokio.

El castillo esta solamente habitado por dos individuos, ambos de aspecto joven quienes en esos momentos se encontraban en el enorme estudio ubicado en el ala este del castillo.

El estudio cuenta con varios libreros que llenan las paredes, un piano en una esquina, en el centro una mesa de té y otra para alguna partida de póquer o ajedrez en otra esquina, a pesar de ser medio día tanto el salón como el resto del castillo estaba iluminado por lámparas, todas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, no permitiendo la entrada de la luz del sol que se alzaba en el exterior.

Sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito de color rojo se encontraba uno de los dos jóvenes que habitaba la "humilde" morada, su nombre Eriol Hirawizawa, vestido con una camisa de seda blanca y unos pantalones negros de la misma tela, de piel albina que contrastaba con su cabellera negra azulada, le encantaba sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos el suave terciopelo de el sillón que contrastaba con la aspereza de las paginas de el libro que disfrutaba; "El Marques de Sade" era ya la 4° vez que leía aquel libro en los últimos años, detrás de el armazón de unos lentes sus ojos azules brillaban con gozo al devorar cada frase y palabra expuesta en aquellas paginas amarillentas que tenían el poder de crear tentación en cualquier asiduo lector.

Por otro lado, en otro sillón fumando un cigarrillo se encontraba el segundo habitante de la mansión, Li Shaoran vestido con una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón verde musgo, frente a el se encontraba una copa vacía, llevaba ya un buen rato disfrutando de el sabor del cigarrillo que mezclado con el vino ingerido le era casi insuperable a ningún otro platillo o bebida degustada, aquella combinación le traían gratos recuerdos, pero inesperadamente un roma ajeno a el castillo llego a sus fosas nasales.

Aquel era un aroma era dulce, muy natural, relajante pero a la vez excitante, ya que había encendido todos sus sentidos con cada inhalación, podía percibir la pureza de la dueña de aquella fragancia, se percato que la poseedora jamás había mezclado su divinidad con el de otra persona, apago si cigarrillo para poder apreciar mejor el olor del lugar y poniendo un poco más de atención percibió un segundo aroma, este mucho más delicado que el primero y por tanto más artificial pero muy elegante, también relajante y armonioso, cuando por fin quedo satisfecho de ambas fragancias se puso de pie con dirección a una de las mesitas del lugar, comenzó a acomodar las piezas sobre el tablero de ajedrez, extrañado por su comportamiento su acompañante le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran-

-Se me ha ocurrido que es una excelente ocasión para una partida-

-¿A que te refieres-

-¿Aun no lo haz percibido, me sorprendes, los años han hecho estragos de ti mi querido Eriol-

En ese momento Eriol serró su libro al igual que sus ojos y aspiro profundamente.

-Tienes razón, no lo había notado, aunque ambas fragancias son muy poco perceptibles-

-Si, es verdad ¿jugamos- Le pregunto mostrando el tablero listo

-Juguemos-E hizo un ademán con la mano y un peón blanco se movió dos casillas

(de derecha a izquierda el peón era el tercero de lado izquierdo)

-Vaya quieres ir rápido, pero que te parece si le damos nuestro toque especial al día para hacerlo más ameno- En ese momento entreabro las cortinas dejando pasar algunos rayos del sol, de inmediato serró sus ojos y cuando los abrió estos estaban plomizos y poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y una espesa niebla comenzó a descender misteriosamente, mientras que en el tablero un peón negro avanzaba una casilla. (de derecha a izquierda el segundo de la izquierda)

- EN LA CARRETERA MINUTOS ANTES -

Dentro de un auto convertible azul marino se encontraban dos jóvenes que no pasaban de los 20 años, tras el volante se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven de larga cabellera y ojos amatista, piel albina y de aspecto muy delicado, lucía un vestido de seda color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas del tacón alto del mismo color, Daidouji mejor conocida como la nueva promesa del mundo de la moda, viajaba acompañada de Sakura Kinomoto.

Esta joven dos años menor que la amatista usaba ropa un poco más cómoda (para mi por lo menos) unos pantalones blancos y una blusa estilo oriental color azul claro y unos zapatos bajos, sobre los hombros se detenía su cabellera color castaño, de ojos verdes y piel clara, Kinomoto acababa de recibirse como historiadora en la universidad de Cambridge en Inglaterra

(Si estoy equivocada con la ubicación de esta escuela por favor háganmelo saber)

Ellas viajaban desde Tokio a el pueblo de Tomoeda de donde ambas eran originarias, a pesar de que antes de haber cumplido los 10 años ambas habían abandonado aquel pequeño pueblo se encontraban entusiasmadas de volver, o por lo menos la joven amatista lo estaba, su acompañante parecía estar recia a la idea de regresar, pero las circunstancias ameritaban el viaje.

Ambas residían ahora en Inglaterra y su estancia en el continente Asiático se debía a que Daidouji llevaría a cabo una pasarela donde mostraría su primera colección, pero por equivocación (o destino) la aerolínea mando los modelos (osease la ropa) a el pueblo de Tomoeda y para recuperarlos se vieron en la necesidad de viajar, aunque en la realidad la amatista solo lo utilizo como pretexto para ir a su pueblo natal.

El aire soplaba y agitaba ambas cabelleras de las que viajaban en el convertible mientras que en el interior el estere sonaba a todo volumen, el sol en lo alto y la vista hacían que aquello fuera un viaje ameno.

-Sakura por favor quita esa cara-Pidió la amatista

-Disculpa Tomoyo pero aun pienso que hubiera sido mejor esperar en Tokio-Le respondió la castaña girando su rostro a el paisaje

-Y la burra al trigo, que de malo tiene regresar-

-Nada-

-Entonces-

-Es que no me gusta tener que viajar en esta carretera-

-Se que no esta en excelentes condiciones, pero el paisaje es hermoso y el día muy agradable-

-No es eso es que desde que salimos no me siento del todo cómoda, siento que algo va a pasar-Giro su rostro y miro a Tomoyo quien sin quitar la mirada de enfrente le dio un manotazo a Kinomoto

-¡No me sales-Le dijo -¿Que no sabes que no es bueno decir eso cuando estas en carretera, además el día es hermoso así que lo disfrutas o lo disfrutas- Le reclamo con risa en la voz

El humor de Kinomoto comenzó a cambiar y subió aun más el volumen del estereo y comenzó a cantar seguida de Daidouji.

-_Siente fuego en mi interior, déjalo entrar me esta quemando amor, no me des una ilusión eternamente dame vida dame amor...Mi sangre llena de tu olor, me dice que eres todo. Siente fuego en mi...-_

Y así dos coros más cantaron hasta que el día misteriosamente se comenzó a nublar y un frió suplanto el ambiente antes cálido.

- TIEMPO ACTUAL -

-Genial-Expreso la conductora-Te lo dije, esto es tu culpa Sakura-

-¡¿Qué, y por que yo-

-¿Por qué yo-Le arremedo

Tomoyo se vio obligada a subir la capota dado que el aviente rápidamente cambio su temperatura y ambas chicas no iban preparadas para ese inesperado fenómeno climatológico, y para colmo una espesa niebla comenzó a formarse impidiéndole ver el camino.

- EN EL CASTILLO -

-¿No crees que es demasiado espesa la niebla-Le pregunto Li a El albino

-Solo lo suficiente, es tu turno-Le dijo después de que en el tablero otro peón se movió una casilla (de derecha a izquierda el 2 de la izquierda, ósea que quedo detrás de el primer peón que se movió)

-Bien, ¿qué te parece-En el tablero el caballo avanzo

(recuerden de De. a Iz. Quedando a la izquierda de el peón que avanzo primero)

-El caballo, un clásico-

-Me encantan los clásicos y lo sabes-

-Deacuerdo, me haz convencido-Al igual que Li el caballo de Hirawizawa se movio quedando ambas piezas una frente a la otra

- EN LA CARRETERA -

-Tomoyo la niebla esta muy espesa, será mejor que te estaciones-A pesar de tener las luces encendidas Tomoyo no podía distinguir casi nada, había apagado la radio para concentrarse solo en el camino pero era inútil.

-Tienes razón, no veo absolutamente nada-

Con mucha lentitud la amatista orillo el auto, daba gracias que la carretera no estuviera en lo alto, ya que con aquella niebla seria más peligroso orillarse ignorando si van directo a un precipicio.

-¿Qué aremos ahora-Dijo con un suspiro Tomoyo

-No nos queda más que esperar a que la niebla se disipe-Respondió Kinomoto

-¡Pero debemos regresar a mas tardar mañana por la tarde, de lo contrarió no estaré a tiempo para el desfile-

-Por eso te dije que era mejor quedarnos en Tokio a esperar por los modelos-

-¿Entonces es mi culpa-

-Si, por necia-

-Bueno tal vez si no me hubiera tardado dos horas para que la señorita se dignara a acompañarme ya estaríamos en la carretera pero de regreso a Tokio-

-Así échame la culpa-

-Pues la tienes-

-¿Así-;

-Si-

Ambas quedaron cara a cara con el seño fruncido y con amenaza de golpearse (¡Guerra en lodo!), pero de un momento a otro echaron a reír

-¿Hace cuanto no hacíamos esto Sakura-

-La verdad ya ni me acuerdo, hace tanto que ya no salimos como antes que creo ya no teníamos tiempo para discutir por pendejadas como estas-

-¡Que boquita-Le reprimió Tomoyo

-Huy, no te mordiste la lengua-

-Yo soy una chica decente, yo no se de esas cosas-Dijo seriamente pero no pudo contener la risa y ambas volvieron a reír, pero Sakura cayo de repente e hizo una seña a Tomoyo para que guardara silencio

-¿Qué pasa Sa...-Pregunto extrañada pero la oji verde la interrumpió

-Escucha-Le dijo

La amatista puso atención y pudo percibir un extraño sonido que no podía explicar

-¿Que es-Volvió a preguntar

-No lo se, parecen golpes-Respondió Sakura

-¿Qué tal si son fantasmas o yo que se-

-Esas cosas no existen Tomoyo...se escuchan con más fuerza-

-Se están acercando, espera-Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura cuando esta abría la puerta de el auto y salía por esta.

La niebla era más espesa de lo que se imagino, no lograba ver más aya de un metro (y ya era mucho) pero aquellos golpes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, escucho cuando Tomoyo también salió del auto, giro su rostro pero no llegaba a notar a su prima, a tientas Tomoyo llego hasta donde Sakura, los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y claro, eran más de uno y consecutivos, fuera lo que fuera se acercaban, llevaban un ritmo con mucha fuerza y velocidad, los golpes en el suelo eran secos.

-Sakura están muy cerca-

-Lo se, vienen de esa dirección-Dijo señalando a su izquierda

Cuando los golpes se escuchaban casi sobre ellas cesaron y se reanudaron pero ahora mucho más despacio y sin tanta fuerza, de entre la niebla pudieron percibir un objeto blanco de gran tamaño, acompañado de el sonido, mientras más cerca estaba se percataron de que era un caballo con un jinete, el caballo era sumamente blanco con una silla y riendas color miel, ojos de un azul sumamente claro, de aspecto fuerte, su bao era muy notorio a consecuencia del frió clima.

-¿Hay alguien ahí-Se; escucho la voz del jinete

El misterio fue resuelto (y no llamaron a misterio a la orden), el sonido que escuchaban era el de los cascos de el animal chocando contra la tierra.

Ambas no pudieron negar que el jinete de aquel impresionante corcel era muy apuesto, a pesar de la neblina pudieron percatarse de sus rasgos finos, el desconocido bestia pantalones oscuros y una gabardina de piel color miel que resaltaba su piel albina.

-Pido disculpas si de algún modo las hemos asustado señoritas-Dijo cortésmente bajando del animal y acercándose más en ese momento fijo su vista especialmente en Tomoyo, se miraron directamente a los ojos por un instante.

Aquel extraño se acerco directamente a Tomoyo, violentamente tomo su cintura y con mayor violencia beso sus labios, todo fue tan rápido que Tomoyo no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba correspondiendo aquel furioso y apasionado beso, tampoco se percato de que aquel hombre deslizaba su mano bajo su falda de y acariciaba sin pudor alguno su muslo y comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos en su entrepierna, a lo que ella simplemente reacciono cerrando los ojos e inhalar profundamente separando sus labios de los del albino.

Cuando abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos se percato de que el extraño estaba a 3 paso de distancia de ella y que Sakura se interponía.

-¿Hemos asustado-Le preguntaba a Sakura al recién llegado

-Si mi amigo y yo, que modales los míos, mi nombre es Eriol Hirawizawa y mi amigo debía estar detrás mío, pero con esta niebla parece que nos distanciamos un poco-

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos en este lugar-Cuestiono de nuevo Sakura

-Mi amigo y yo cabalgábamos no muy lejos de la carretera las vimos pasar y de repente la niebla cayo, supusimos que se estacionarían y que no estarían muy lejos, conocemos muy bien el lugar y pudimos dar con ustedes señoritas...-Explico Eriol dándole a entender que quería saber el nombre de ellas

-Disculpe, soy Kinomoto Sakura y ella mi prima Daidouji Tomoyo-Dijo al ver que su prima parecía muy sacada de onda

-¿Qué te pasa-Le pregunto haciendo que la mirara al rostro ya que fijaba su mirada en Eriol

-¿Qué?...nada solo que me asuste eso es todo-Explico mientras Eriol sonreía maliciosamente, de nuevo escucharon el mismo sonido de golpes

-Debe ser el-Comento Eriol

Y en efecto casi de inmediato se presento una segunda figura esta era totalmente negra, un caballo árabe (me fascinan estos caballos) de un color negro como la noche y ojos rojos inyectados de sangre, de porte fuerte, este a diferencia era montado a pelo, y su jinete, no llevaba gabardina, o al menos no puesta, al igual que el otro jinete este bajo del corcel y se unió a los demás.

-¿Están todos bien-Fue lo primero que dijo, en ese momento al escuchar la voz del nuevo jinete Sakura no pudo deja de sentir un escalofrió, la voz de aquel tipo era muy gruesa a diferencia de la de Eril que era menos gruesa y más armoniosa, con un timbre más pacifico.

-Si-Respondió Eriol

-Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Li Shaoran-

-Mucho gusto, Kinomoto Sakura y Daidouji Tomoyo-

-Veo que se han quedado varadas-Comento

-Si, la niebla no nos permitió seguir nuestro camino-Comento Tomoyo

-Supongo que se dirigían a Tomoeda-Dijo Eriol

-Así es-Respondió Tomoyo

-No creo que puedan continuar con este clima señoritas, por favor permítanos alojarlas en nuestro hogar, no esta lejos de aquí y podrán pasar la noche en un lugar cálido-Comento Li

-Nosotras no podríamos-Se excuso Tomoyo

-Debemos insistir, no nos permitiremos dejarlas en la intemperie-Alego Eriol y miro a una y después a otra directamente a los ojos, sin saber como ambas habían accedido a la petición de aquellos hombres y a pesar de que algo le decía a Sakura que aquello no estaba bien había reaccionado hasta el momento en el que sobre sus hombros yacía una gabardina negra de aquel que se hacia llamar Shaoran y estaba sobre el corcel negro mientras que su prima montaba el de el joven Eriol.

Ahora sin saber a donde se dirigían ambas mujeres se habían visto inmiscuidas en algo que tal vez no terminaría del todo bien.


	2. AVISO URGENTE

serenity-princess

Daulaci

crystal-dono

etc…

Disculpen el no actualizar, el aviso de este capitulo era que cambiaria de cuenta por las dificultades que me he topado con esta, la nueva cuenta con la que me encontrara será hormany 17 y este fic estará como LA INMORTALIDAD, el restos de los fic tratare de terminarlos con esta cuenta y si no es posible los cambiare, la cuenta se la había hecho a un amigo pero por cuestiones el no la podrá utilizar y decidí usarla yo.

Bueno eso era todo espero que esto no les incomode e algún modo


End file.
